Take My Hand
by YourSavingGrace
Summary: Another songfic! Okay the song is obviously Take My Hand by Simple Plan its Ginny and Draco figuring out how to get together. No specific time for this to happen except before Deathly Hallows. Fluffity fluffity fluff fluff fluff! D


**A/N**

**Okay I've noticed that I do pretty well when I'm writing songfics and my current favorite song is Take My Hand by Simple Plan. Also, my favorite book series right now is Harry Potter. So, I made a story around it! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the HP series, at all. Also don't own Take My Hand- Simple Plan**

~Take My Hand~

She was staring at me. Again. _But this day will be different, _I thought, willing myself to move. I know we can't be seen together, but things change. _And I'm gonna make 'em! _

We both know we like each other, why else would we always be staring at each other? But, of course her friends would never let us hear the end of it if we actually got together, and were _happy_. I don't know get happy, I've never felt it before, nobody let's me.

_Sometimes I feel like  
__Everybody's got a problem  
__Sometimes I feel like  
__Nobody wants to solve them  
__I know that people say  
__We're never gonna make it  
__But I know  
__We're gonna get through this_

I'm going to change everything, if our friends don't like it, that's too damn bad! All I need is her approval. Slowly, I rose from my seat, while Ginny looked upset for some reason. It hit me a second later that she thought I was leaving. And as much as I hate to see her sad that made me feel good, gave me confidence.

I approached her table slowly, nervously. She was sitting with the Dream Team. Otherwise known as Granger, Weasley, and Potter. Could she have made this any harder?! Her eyes were wide as I walked up to them, she started frantically. _'Come on!' _I thought half depressed.

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go  
__Don't don't don't  
__Don't let me go now  
__Close your eyes don't let me let you go  
__Don't don't don't  
__Don't let me go now  
__Close your eyes don't let me let you go  
__Don't don't don't_

"Come with me Ginny" I told her, while the three others spluttered. '_She _will_ come with me!,' _I thought desperately, '_She _has_ to!'_

_Take my hand tonight  
__Let's not think about tomorrow  
__Take my hand tonight __  
__We can find someplace to go  
_'_Cause our hearts are locked together  
__And our love will never die  
__Take my hand tonight  
__One last time_

Predictably her big oaf of a brother jumped up and started trying to kill me. While Potter and Granger held him back, Ginny mouthed, _'Later'. _It'll work for now.

That night I owled her and told her to meet me in the Great Hall at midnight for instructions. I was careful not to mention anything I had planned, so I could keep her in the dark. Besides I wanted to try something before the actual "date" starts.

At exactly midnight she entered the Great Hall, looking around for clues to what we would be doing.

"Okay Red, here's what you need to do," I drawled, "go back to your dormitory and put on long sleeved shirts and long pants. Next, stay there!"

"What?! Why do I need to stay there?!" She cried sounding slightly annoyed.

"You'll see!" I said in a sing-song voice. She looked kind of pissed… I liked it.

"Why didn't you just tell me this in the letter then?!" Yup I definitely like her riled up!

"'Cause I need to see something." I told her, locking my eyes on hers.

" Wh-" I captured her lips refusing to let her ask the obvious question. I liked the taste of her lips, she was sweet. She was hesitant at first but she melted into with a sigh. I broke away happily, waved and set of the common-room.

_The city sleeps we're lost in the moment  
__Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement  
__If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
__But I know they just don't understand_

I gathered my supplies from where I stowed them near the fireplace: a basket, a blanket and my trusty broomstick. I checked to make sure that the room was empty before I opened the window and jumped out, landing on my broomstick.

I soared around the castle until I reached the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. I carefully checked the window and saw her pacing around the room. I tapped lightly on the window, and waited patiently for her to open the window.

"Hop on," I whispered cheerfully.

"What?! Do you understand how high up we are?" She whispered looking incredulous.

"Trust me," I stated simply.

_Take my hand tonight  
__Let's not think about tomorrow  
__Take my hand tonight  
__We can find someplace to go  
__Cause our hearts are locked together  
__And our love will never die  
__Take my hand tonight  
__One last time_

She very slowly, and cautiously climbed out the window, and onto my broom. She wrapped her arms tightly around my stomach. I grinned, enjoying the feeling of her arms around me. I took of headed for my favorite spot: the roof. There's only one flat section of roof and it's my favorite place to go when I want to think about things.

I landed and she let go of me and stepped off, gazing around our surroundings, while I set up the blanket and set down the basket. I took her hand and pulled her down next to me on the soft blanket. I reached over to the basket and pulled out a box of cauldron cakes, presenting them to her.

She giggled, "Could you be any cheesier?"

"Well, I need to figure out what you like, and if it's not cauldron cakes, then more for me!" I informed her. She laughed harder at my logic. She looked so amazing when she laughed.

_The rain drops  
__The tears keep falling  
__I see your face  
__And it keeps me going  
__If I get lost  
__Your light's gonna guide me  
__And I know that you can take me home  
__You can take me home_

We spent the night laughing at all the cheesy "date things" I bought her, even though she admitted she liked it all. Somewhere along there we started telling funny stories and then just telling each other our life stories.

"I think we can tell them now," Ginny announced when the sun started to rise.

"Tell who what?"

"Everyone that we're dating."

"Are you sure? Nobody'll like it though."

"They'll have to live with it then, won't they?"

"You are truly amazing."

"I could say the same about you," she said smiling brightly.

_Take my hand tonight  
__Let's not think about tomorrow  
__Take my hand tonight  
__We can find someplace to go  
__Cause our hearts are locked together  
__And our love will never die  
__Take my hand tonight  
__One last time  
__Take my hand tonight  
__Let's not think about tomorrow  
__Take my hand tonight  
__We can find someplace to go  
__Cause our hearts are locked together  
__And our love will neve__r die (love will never die)  
__Take my hand tonight  
__One last time_

**A/N**

**Okay, just a few things I would like to comment on. First, I cut out part of the lyrics before the second chorus, but they just didn't fit in with it… I didn't have room in the story!! Second, I know that the whole date part was real cheesy, and I am truly sorry for that, but I thought it would be cute for Draco to go for all the cheesy crap they use in movies on the date. And third, I know Draco's character was a little too sweet, I don't like, but whatever! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! And thanks for reading! Goodnight! **


End file.
